pokepastafandomcom-20200215-history
Pokemon Black Revenge
One day, I was bored. Very bored. So I decided to buy Pokemon Black (the one I chose not to play). I walked over to my friend's house and bought her Black game off of her. She told me that she was relieved to sell this game. I know what you're thinking, "Oh! This is how ALL PokePastas start! They start with a used game!" I know, I know. But this one is true. I checked the back of the cartridge and it only showed my friend's initials; E.M. I slid the cartridge into my DSi, and played the game. I honestly did NOT want to start a new game, until I checked if the other slot was completed. So, I pressed the used slot, Hilda. Wow. How original. When the game started, I was in Cheren's house. What? I was confused. Instead of my mother coming up to me, it was Cheren's mother. "Hilda, I know you didn't want to come home from your 21st victory in the Pokemon League to hear this, but I must tell you. Your mother was attacked by Bianca. Bianca went crazy after you left. She caught an Arbok and headed on over to your house. She basically squeezed the poison out of that poor Arbok, killing it in the process. She then took the poison, went inside of your house, and dumped the poison down your mother's throat. I heard her screaming, 'WHY WOULD YOU EVER LET HILDA STAY AWAY FOR THIS LONG? YOU WILL PAY!' I ran out of the house and busted into your house, I saw that Bianca had left and your mother was on the ground, poisoned. She told me to put her into her bed. She also requested that when you come home, I tell you this story and send you straight to your mother. That is what you must do. Now go child, see your mother." I knew instantly that this was a hacked game, but I wanted to play it, so I did. I left Cheren's house and ran over to my house. I saw that nobody was on the first floor. So I headed on up to my own room and saw my mother in the bed. I noticed that her face was tinted purple, which startled me. I talked to her, and she said, "Hilda, I don't have much time left. Take my beloved Pokemon, Star. He was my first Pokemon. Always keep him in your party, or may Arceus curse your soul. And also, use him to find that witch Bianca. And tell her, I'll be laughing at her when you.. *huff*." I actually started to get teary-eyed at this part. The mother that cheered me on, congratulated me, and loved me was dead. When I left the house, Star was behind me. This beloved Pokemon was a Staraptor. I smiled, for my love of Staraptor. I saw Professer Juniper run out of the lab, "Hilda, I don't CARE if you have plans, fly to Driftveil City, Bianca is there, waiting for you!" I opened my menu, and looked at my trainer card, to see if there was anything wrong with my trainer. I saw that that my trainer's fists were balled up, and that she had an angry look on her face. I couldn't handle it, so I closed the trainer card and opened up my Pokemon menu. All of my Pokemon were there, even Star. I selected Star and noticed that he had a Fly option. I selected fly and flew to Driftveil City. When I heard this Staraptor's cry, it was slightly distorted, and had a sad sound. When I got to Driftveil City, I saw that it was burnt down, and played the HG/SS Cinnabar Island music. Once I got there, Clay jumped out from a pile of ash. "Aw dang. That fool Bianca destroyed mah town! I saw her go inta' mah precious gym! Go find her! She killed all of Driftveil City, except for me! I was hidin' in da Chargestone Cave after she came. Then I came back in here to see if everythin' was alrighty. Bianca was laughing like a crazy fool, and went into mah gym. I hid in this ash pile to hide from her! Now go get 'er!" The game controlled my player, and made her walk up to the Driftveil Gym. When I walked into the gym, all of my Pokemon (besides Star), fainted.. or should I say died? I checked my Pokemon and they were all gone, besides Star. I walked up the platform and there she was. Bianca. My Star got in front of me and charged for Bianca. "Ahahhaahha! You're back Hilda.. you came! Now don't leave again! OOF! Your.. Star.ra.staraptor.. stabbed me? How do you.. you think I like tha. that? Ha! Goodbye Hilda.. I have re..reached m..my destiny.." Bianca's sprite fell off of the platform and a thud sounded. Star turned around and charged at me, with a long, angry, distorted, loud cry. Star used Cut! There was a gushing sound that lasted for 30 seconds, and then the screen went black, only showing Star. Letters appeared on the screen saying, "You have done what I told you to do, my lovely Star. Now return to your home." A bag appeared, and Star jumped in. The title screen came up, but then the game froze. My Black game never played again. ... Sorry I don't have proof. This IS a true story though. I just decided NOT to take pictures of the game, because I don't want to have memories of this. Category:Pokemon Category:Hacked Game Category:Murder Category:Pokemon Black Category:Blood